Xenoworld
by The Falchion
Summary: Xenoworld is an supernatural adventure story where Tatsuya Satoshi is trying to complete his quest. But it is not simple as he thought. Therefor he met all kind of people to help him with quest and when he finally thought it was after he finished the quest, one of his friends told him that his homeland has been revamped into something odd. To find out, read it here!
1. It all begins here

Chapter 1: It all begins here.

Arcena, an Island filled with Fire benders and is popular of its worldwide known Fire Festival called the Hi Matsuri. 2 days ago the festival ended and today in Arcena is it calm and peaceful, until…

Old man: SATOSHI! WAKE UP, SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED.

Satoshi: *Tries to be awake* what is it, father?

Satoshi Tatsuya, A 15 year old boy that has been trained by his father in the arts of Jujutsu along with his twin-sister Ren. Most of the people in Arcena look down to them because of the fact that they cannot bend fire. Only their father and sadly passed away mother believed that one day they're able to bend fire.

Satoshi's Father: Look at this! *shows him a letter*

Satoshi: "Dear Father and Satoshi, I've walked away from home for the better, I guess… I am useless in Arcena, I can't even bend the littlest flame there is. But I have a plan I will find a new element and master it and then someday I will show it to you two, but for now, Sayonara Father, Satoshi… Kind Regards, Ren"

Satoshi's father: THIS ABSURD SHE CAN'T DO THAT!

Satoshi: Well, I saw this coming. I mean after Hi Matsuri has ended she was all kind of sad, depressed maybe?

Satoshi's Father: That is still no excuse! She must comeback as quick as possible! Satoshi, pack everything you need in a sack, you'll leave this Island over 30 minutes.

Satoshi: Yes, Father!

30 minutes has passed and Satoshi is prepared to leave the Island.

Satoshi: I will try to find her as quickly as possible. I will try to keep contact with you via mail.

Satoshi's father: That's very kind, but also try to make friends, then at least you have some joy in your quest and it also makes everything twice as fast. Remember Son, Everything is possible if you try hard enough. But don't push yourself too hard

Satoshi: Ehm, I will try my best…

Satoshi's Father: *Laughs* enough talk now, you must depart now.

Satoshi: you're right, see you soon.

Satoshi's Father: Bye, my son.

After Satoshi sailed away from Arcena, Something terrible is happening. Giant Fireballs and Giant Ice balls have been fired to Arcena, also the weather is from a bright blue sky turned into a heavy storm and there is lightning striking everywhere on the Island.

Satoshi's Father: Well, guess it is the end of Arcena, and for me. Satoshi, please live your life to its fullest and make some friends and find Ren. I wish you luck son. *gets killed by a Fireball *

Satoshi: *sees barely the bizarre storm* Wow, It sure is rainy in Arcena. I am so lucky that I left the island just in time. (Not knowing that the island is literally bombarded with fire- and ice balls) Oh, well. First stop Lynia!

3 days later, Satoshi arrived by the coast of Lynia and sees something odd. To find it out read the next chapter of Xenoworld called: Satoshi Fiery enlightenment.


	2. Satoshi's fiery enlightenment

Chapter 2: Satoshi's fiery enlightenment

Satoshi has arrived by the coast of Lynia after 3 days since he left the now ruined Arcena.

Satoshi:*yawns* Ahh, finally! *sees left of him that there a big ship has parked* Hmm, maybe there are some merchants that will sell some kind of fruit, Banana's maybe? *walks to the ship and inspect if someone there is* there is no one here. Oh well, I can find some fruit in the woods anyway. *leaves the ship and goes into the nearby forest* *hears someone* that voice doesn't seem inevitable, I should hide *hides in the bushes* now I hope that he cannot see me.

Pirate: All right guys, If the legend is true the ruin should be southwest from us. And then finally I can be the strongest in the World. Mwahahaha

Gang: Yeaah! You're the champ, Boss!

Pirate: And maybe there will be some gold or silver inside of it.

Satoshi: They are indeed bad people, but if I follow them I can see what they mean with the legend.

While the Pirate and his gang are walking to the ruins, Satoshi is following them, until they finally reach their final destination.

Pirate: The Legend is true, I did it guys, I can finally wish for a new element, and then finally, finally I can bend 2 elements at once.

Gang: Yeaah! You will the first one to bend 2 elements at once boss in the world!

Satoshi: Wait, You can wish to bend an element? Nice... now that I know this kind of info, I will rush into the ruin and obtain the item. But there will be traps, so I must be careful. *Runs out of the bushes and rushes to the ruin while saying* Sorry to interfere, but I'll be the one to get the oh-so legendary item.

Pirate: Huh?! What DID YOU JUST SAY!? GUYS ATTACK HIM!

Gang: AyAy Captain!

Satoshi:*dodges most of the arrows of the ruin* Tsh, I will aid myself later, but it will be worth it. Hmmph, *sees the treasure room* There is it! *opens the chest and sees a scroll and a note* A scroll? Anyway let's see what the notes says: ''Congratulations, you've found one of the few scrolls of Xelphia. This scroll let you choose to 3 elements, Water, Wind and Fire. To get the said element just put some blood of you on the said elements character.'' Well, If that's the only thing to do…*put some of his own blood on the fire character*. Nothing has happened.

Pirate: There you are! Hand over the scroll!

Satoshi: tssh! Everything for nothing! Take this usele...- Wait what is happening to the scroll?

Pirate: NO, NONONONONONOOO!

The Scroll begins to transform into a bright shining ball and goes to the heart of Satoshi.

Pirate: You, You Will Be SLAUGHTERD!

Gang: EVERYONE ATTACK!

Satoshi: Time to test my new skills! HYAAAA! *Punches the pirate in his stomach and blasts him away with his Fire, therefore knocking the pirate out and then looks at the gang * Want some of that?

Gang:*all of them bibber of fear* N-n-n-n-n-no, sir. Please forgive us from what we have done from you. We'll give you anything.

Satoshi: Nah, I will leave now, bye!

After Satoshi defeated the pirate, Satoshi exited out the cave and jumps tree to tree towards south-east. But after a while he finds a plain area in the woods and there he will find something, actually someone. Find out in the next chapter: meet the parentless duo, Emiko and Hiroki!


	3. Meet the parentless duo, Emiko and Hirok

Chapter 3: meet the parentless duo, Emiko and Hiroki!

Satoshi:*while jumping tree to tree towards south-west* I still can't believe that I can bend fire, not properly, but still. Anyway, I must first find an open place to train.

After 10 min jumping tree to tree, Satoshi finds an open grass field circled with trees. And in the far distance there some mountains.

Satoshi: Well, I finally found an open place, now let's first gather some wood to train on.

5 minutes has passed and Satoshi has only find some sticks and some stones.

Satoshi:*sigh* well at least I can try making a campfire without using a firestone.*blast some fire on the sticks, forgetting to circle some stones around it, causing the flames to spread* Woops… I must run away from it. But then the whole woods will be burned.

Some trees apart from the fire 2 people smell something, odd

?: *sniffs* Do you smell what I think it is, Hiroki?

Hiroki:*sniffs* I smell nothing, different, anyway let's go to the open grass field, Emiko!

Emiko:*sigh* (maybe it was imagination) Okay!

While the 2 are running towards the open grass field, Satoshi tries his best to put the fire down.

Satoshi: *while trying to put the fire down* this is absolutely not good.

Emiko: *sees smoke coming from the open field* Smoke? Hiroki, stay here.

Hiroki: What, why?

Emiko: Just stay here for a minute or 2.

Hiroki: If you said so.

Emiko:*runs towards the smoke* How is it possible that fire is starting in spring and in an open field, seriously!

After Emiko finally gets there, she sees Satoshi trying to put the gigantic fire down using sticks and stones.

Emiko: Boy!

Satoshi: me?

Emiko: Get away from the fire and leave this place for a moment!

Satoshi: ehm, okay… *runs away from the fiery place*

Emiko: Now, time to put the fire down.*charges her right hand with ki and blast it towards the fire, she then controls the ball so she can absorb the fire to put it*

Satoshi:*While seeing the technique behind a tree* WOW! That is really neat! But from what I know is not an element. I could ask her what it is.

Emiko: whew, that's now done. You can now stop hiding behind the tree, boy.

Hiroki: *while running to Emiko* 2 minutes are over, Emiko!

Emiko: Uh, Hiroki! Sorry to leave you behind!

Hiroki: No problem. *sees Satoshi* who's that guy?

Emiko: A fire bender that almost causes a big forest fire.

Satoshi: It was an accident. I am really sorry for what happened.

Hiroki: I forgive you.

Satoshi: Seriously? Why?

Hiroki: Well, I don't see any fire around me and no one has been harmed, so why should I be mad at you?

Satoshi: Well, I am still sorry *looks to Emiko* and I am really grateful to what you have done.

Emiko: It was nothing.

Satoshi: Can I ask 2 questions to you?

Emiko: Sure.

Satoshi: the first question is what type of element did you use? From what I know is that not an element.

Emiko: You're correct, This Is not an element but energy called ki. Everybody with a calm mind can use it. And it has all kind of neat techniques like, absorbing other elements, healing, using it as a projectile. The list goes so on. What's your next question?

Satoshi: How do you know that I am a fire bender?

Emiko: If someone uses a said element the said element character will glow in their iris and there is no other explanation how the fire has started.

Hiroki: Wait you're a fire bender!

Satoshi: Yes, but I can only blast some fire out of my right hand. I just got the element via some scroll called Xelphia.

Emiko: The Scroll of Xelphia! Those things where only a myth, right!

Hiroki: Guess those scrolls are real.

Satoshi: Wait, why am I the only who doesn't know about The Scroll of Xelphia myth?

Emiko: The myth said that years before people could properly bend, 2 people that had extraordinary kind of elements. Those were called Xelphia and Delcius. Using those elements they build all kind of fortresses around the world and in every fortress they put 1 or 2 scrolls inside a chest. The reasons where unknown, maybe to test the one trying to get the Scroll. Anyway, if a person gets the scroll. They can choose from 3 elements that are showing on the scroll. If the person want the said element, they must put some of their own blood on the said element to achieve the chosen element. Also, you get some benefits like you can master the element better and you cannot harm yourself using the element, whatsoever.

Satoshi: So, I basically just got a better version of fire?

Emiko: Kind of.

Hiroki: That sounds great and all, but what is your name Unique Fire Bender

Satoshi: Satoshi. And you two?

Hiroki: I am Hiroki and this my friend Emiko. We live in this region.

Satoshi: So you two know the nearest village?

Emiko: No, Where we live is very remote: the only not natural thing is our house and our little farm.

Satoshi: Wait you 2 live in the same house. So your 2 parents also live in the same house? Isn't that weird?

Hiroki: My parents has left me since I was 7 years and also her parents did that. We met each other here and then lived our live in my house. It has been 7 years since I last saw them.

Satoshi: Ah, what happened to Emiko's house?

Emiko: I was lost.

Satoshi: Oh.

Hiroki: Anyway, Emiko enough chatting let's train. Satoshi, do you also want to train.

Satoshi: All right, but isn't it dangerous to use my fire.

Hiroki: It's all right, when I tried to bend my element for the first time, Emiko was shocked, literally.

Emiko: That was a horrible pun. Anyway, Satoshi Hiroki can bend Lightning.

Satoshi: Ah, Anyway let's train.

Hiroki: Okay, don't expect that I go easy to you.

Satoshi: And, you think I would go easy to you.

Emiko: All right, before you two fight each other, there is only one rule.

Satoshi: And that is?

Emiko: You are forbidden to use your element

Satoshi: Fine by me.

Hiroki:*Sigh* Okay...

Because Satoshi was trained by his father by the art of jujutsu because he couldn't bend an element and Hiroki only trained some of the basics of Martial Arts, There was already a clear winner.

Hiroki: *Trying to stand up after getting tossed away by Satoshi* this isn't fair!

Satoshi: Oh, and using elements is?

Emiko: Hiroki, You really rely way too much on your elements speed.

Satoshi: Wait? Can't he use it for long range combat?

Emiko: He dislike using long range attacks, he utilize his element for faster close combat and to paralyze the opponent a bit.

Satoshi: And because he is forbidden to use his element, he is way slower than he normally is in combat.

Emiko: Correct, but he doesn't like to train physically.

Satoshi: *Sigh* you know that if you get physically stronger you will be then even stronger when using your element.

Hiroki: hehehe, well this is then a great training.

Satoshi: But first, let's rest.

Emiko: Why should you. *heals both Hiroki and Satoshi* See you 2 can now go on. In the mean time I will go home cooking some food for dinner. See you 2 soon *leaves the grass field*

Hiroki: All right, let's go

Satoshi: Yeah!

After 2 hours straight, training Emiko goes back to the battlefield of Hiroki and Satoshi

Emiko: Hiroki! Dinner is ready!

Hiroki: Ah yes! I've been starving. Satoshi Do you want to come?

Satoshi: No, thanks for asking. I must proceed, my quest. It was an honor to meet you 2! I must lea-

Emiko: Don't act like a cool guy! You need to eat properly! And I don't think that your quest has a time limit does it?

Hiroki: You better just do it, before she get mad for no reason.

Emiko: *Looks frustrated to Hiroki* I am not mad!

Hiroki: yes ma'am (If you said so).

Satoshi: Ehm, Okay.

*while walking towards Emiko and Hiroki's house*

Hiroki: Satoshi, What is actually your quest?

Satoshi: Well, yesterday my twin sister left Arcena for some reasons and my father find it nonsense and sends me to find her.

Emiko: Wait Arcena is that the Island where they yearly organize Hi Matsuri.

Satoshi: Yes, It ended 2 days ago.

Emiko: We were there! Using teleport

Satoshi: You know that ki energy thing is really useful.

Emiko: It has some drawbacks. It is more like a support technique rather than a standalone skill.

Satoshi: Can I master it?

Emiko: Well you can master some portions of it like quick teleport or counter but I don't think I will see you beam ki out of your hands anytime soon.

Hiroki: The only thing I use is Quick teleport and night vision but that's all

Emiko: If you want I can learn some techniques to you tomorrow?

Satoshi: Ehm, I will leave tomorrow.

Hiroki:*Looks to Emiko and both of them nods* Well, we will also leave tomorrow, with you!

Satoshi: Wait, Seriously!

Hiroki: Yeah I mean, we can help you with your quest and maybe we will find some other people that can show us some cool tricks.

Satoshi: really, Thanks!

2 minutes after the conversation ended they were finally nearby the house of Emiko and Hiroki. The house is almost fully made of wood. It has two windows and at the right side of it there is a little farm.

Hiroki: Well this is our house, Welcome in Satoshi! *smiles*

Satoshi: Thanks, Hiroki.

After they eat dinner Emiko and Hiroki goes to their own bedroom to sleep, while Satoshi is sleeping on the couch thinking about what to do next.

Satoshi: Well, I finally made friends. I hope that they won't be a drag. Well at least I can talk with someone while searching for Ren. But I can't just walk around this world randomly, that is just plain stupid and time consuming. *yawns* Whelp, Next stop will be Silxiar, there I maybe can find my Fathers best friend. Anyway, let's better sleep.

In the morning

Emiko: Satoshi, your breakfast is ready.

Satoshi: *Tries to be awake* Nugh-ugh… Oh, good morning Emiko. That's very kind of you.

Emiko: Thanks

Hiroki: *while cleaning the plates* Eh! Satoshi, let's train for a bit after you eat your breakfast

Satoshi: Hmph? Oh, yeah, okay.

After Satoshi is done eating, Hiroki, Emiko and Satoshi are walking to the Open Field. When they arrived their destination, Satoshi saw some people, actually a lot of people.

Pirate: Eh, Little Xelphian. Guess who is back?

Hiroki: Ehm, Satoshi. Do you know these guys?

Satoshi: Yeah, Those people where for the Scroll of Xelphia for world dominance.

Emiko: And then you fired in to grab the scroll.

Satoshi: Well it was quite hard to get the scroll, because of all the traps.

Pirate: Blablabla, You! You, where the one to-

Hiroki: Break your dreams and now you're seeking for revenge, well if you really want to fight him, then you also must fight us.

Pirate: *Laughs devilish* don't even dare to think that I am alone. Co-Pirates Show yourself.

A dozen of other pirates jumps of the tree they were hiding. Emiko, Satoshi and Hiroki were shocked of the amount of pirates.

Hiroki: Let see if our training has made us stronger.

Emiko: I will support you two and try my best to also protect myself

Hiroki: Don't worry this fight will be ended in a flash

Satoshi: Are there any rules, Emiko?

Emiko: Try as much as you can not to hit each other with each other's element.

Hiroki and Satoshi: Right, NOW LETS SETTLE THIS ONES AND FOR ALL! *both look extremely serious to the Pirate*

Pirate: *Laughs devilish* Just try!

While Hiroki and Satoshi are fighting against the pirates, Emiko used a new technique she has been working on for weeks and found someone of the gang that was... If you want to see what she saw and what will happen with the trio. Read it on the next chapter of Xenoworld called: The fight with a unique result.


	4. The battle with an unique result

Chapter 4: the fight a unique result.

Pirate: Pirates attack

Every Pirate: *Running towards the trio* AAAAAGGHH.

Emiko: I will do it. *Emiko crosses her arms for her chest and stretching them horizontally as far as she can therefore creating a shockwave like sphere * Blasting Sphere!

3 Pirates that were close to the sphere were launched away from it and were bumped against a tree or against a pirate. Also most of the pirates were knocked out from it.

Hiroki: That is one nice technique.

Emiko: Thanks, but go attack the still conscious pirates. I will grab the money the pirates. * does a ;P face*

Satoshi: You are weird one.

Hiroki: Anyway, stay back for a bit. I will paralyze them so it's easier to defeat them.

Hiroki: hehehe, Anyway, jumping paralyzer Go! * Runs towards the nearest Pirate while his Right fist is circled with electricity. When he is close to the pirate he punches him in his stomach thereby his whole body is paralyzed then the electricity connects to the nearest pirate from the paralyzed pirate and paralyze him and it will go on until Hiroki wants or his Xenostamina (Xenostamina, simply put how long someone can use his element before he cannot use it for some time) is empty. To prevent making himself that his Xenostamina will be depleted he stops after 5 pirates are paralyzed.*

Satoshi: *looking to the technique* All those techniques of these 2 are amazing.

Random Pirate: Got you now, Xelphian. *kicks him in the stomach therefore launching him some meters away*

Satoshi: *lands on his hands and then spins* (Let's try that one trick that one of fire benders did in Hi Matsuri) Flame Flare! *His legs are now on fire therefore creating a circle of fire around the top part of the spinning Satoshi*

Emiko: *Done with looting* Let me help you. *Teleports at the back of the pirate that kicked Satoshi, therefore bringing him in the fire circle burning him*

Satoshi: *jumps in the air and then lands* Thanks for the push.

Emiko: No problem! *smiles* anyway only 4 to go, so let's get going.

Satoshi: Right! *runs to Hiroki helping him with 2 pirates that were fighting him*

Emiko: (All right let's see if this works) * Sets her right hand for her chest and points her pointing-finger and middle finger towards the air* Energy swap: Aura! *Her right hand is circled with a blue energy for a brief moment* (It works! Finally! Now I can help the boys.) * Looking towards the Pirate Satoshi has met.* Huh? Why is he glowing red *Looks at Satoshi and Hiroki* Hiroki and Satoshi both glowing green. *sees the pirate next to the pirate Satoshi had met* and why does he also glow green. Maybe it indicate if someone is good or someone is bad. Anyway, Ey! Failed Xelphian Pirate! Fight me!

Pirate: You! But you're a girl! You can't do anything!

Emiko: OH! Well, let make me change your statement! *Sprints to the pirate and then give him a round house kick followed up with an uppercut* other pirate can you lend me some help!

Other Pirate: Wait, what? Why should I?

Emiko: *while punching the Failed Xelphian Pirate in his face* Oh, so you want to be killed?

Other Pirate: No! Please don't! All right I'll help, but I want 1/3 of everything you have looted from those losers.

Emiko: Deal. Only thing you have to do is to finish him. Got it?

Other Pirate: Oh with pleasure. *Draws his katana from his sheathe* Stand Back!

Emiko: Okay! *Makes a back flip and kicks with her right leg the Failed Xelphian Pirate on his chin*

Other Pirate: Shinsei… *Makes 3 absurd fierce slashes, There for crystalizing The Failed Xelphian Pirate * Slash! * Makes one Vertical slash to break the crystals*

Emiko: *Her mouth is wide open and her eyes are shocked* Wh-What kind of technique is that!

Other Pirate: Hehe, if you know who Xelphia you also know who Delcius is right?

Emiko: yeah…

Other Pirate: *puts his sword back to its sheathe* While Xelphia is giving scrolls with a better version of an element, Delcius is given weaponry with unique elements, This one is the Shujing Katana, made by crystals harder than diamond and its unique element is crystallization.

Emiko: (I am really glad that he is good guy, or else we were dead* You know, you can have 50% of the money. By the way what is your name?

Other Pirate: Ehm, no thanks I only want 1/3. My name is Anju Akihito, nice to meet you.

Emiko: My name is Chinatsu Emiko. *grabs the money and gives him almost 1/3 of the money*.

Hiroki and Satoshi: Don't even lay a finger on her *both kicks Akihito in his face* Emiko, you all right?

Emiko: *while healing Akihito* Are you two crazy! He is good guy!

Hiroki: And how do you know!?

Emiko: Well When I use Aura I can sort of see if someone is bad or good. And he is good!

Satoshi: You could say that earlier.

Emiko: I didn't had the chance because you two were running straight to him to kick him.

Satoshi: *Looks away* maybe you're right.

Akihito: I don't mind. I mean if I was in their shoes I would do the same.

Hiroki: You know what, I'll believe you, Emiko *sees the katana* that is one nice looking sword is that, what type is it?

Akihito: It is a crystal made Katana, made by Delcius and is one of its kind.

Satoshi and Hiroki: *both look to each other and then look to Akihito* hehehe, we are terrible sorry for what we had done to you please forgive us.

Akihito: I accept it, anyway what were you guys doing here?

Hiroki: We were here because we wanted to train Jujutsu before we were leaving this place for some time.

Akihito: Where?

Satoshi: Silxiar

Emiko: Isn't that a bit too far?

Satoshi: Well, I may can find Ren there.

Emiko: And how are you sure about it.

Satoshi: Well, She really likes that place of its wintery aesthetic and of the auroras that are monthly viewable.

Akihito: Well, can I join? I can help hunting for food.

Satoshi: But promise not to be related with your old alliances.

Akihito: I promise.

Satoshi: Good, Welcome on board.

Hiroki: Well, Let's go to snowy land

Satoshi: Silxiar is a city of the land Zestria. It is located on the south-east side of the world.

Emiko: *while pointing south* so if we just run this way straight we will be there in no-time.

Akihito: Enough quaking let's go!

Satoshi, Emiko and Hiroki: Yeah!

Emiko: But first let me go to our house.

Hiroki: Why?

Emiko: Just give me a moment to prepare our self for our journey.*teleports to her house*

Akihito: Did she just vanish into thin air?

Hiroki: She can use Ki very well.

Akihito: That is that element that is universal?

Satoshi: Yup, you can ask her if she teach you some of those techniques.

Emiko:*teleports back to the guys* I'm Back

Hiroki: And have you got everything packed?

Emiko: Yep. Look *Shows them a little house of Hiroki* I made it smaller so it can in my pocket.

Akihito: Let's go before she pull more of those weird techniques. *runs towards south-east*

Hiroki and Satoshi: Yep *both runs also to the same direction*

Emiko: What, Wait for me. *at last she also runs towards them*

3 weeks has passed since they met Akihito and now close to Silxiar but Satoshi noticed something that wasn't right. While everyone was amazed about it, Satoshi wasn't sure if it really is what it is. To find out what they saw, read it on chapter 6 of Xenoworld called: After 7 years they finally meet each other again… as enemies?


End file.
